Clueless
by GhostBender96
Summary: I'm not Clueless. They say I take after Dad, that I'm not nearly self aware enough to notice the stuff that seem so obvious to everyone else. But that's not true.


**I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or anything recognizable!**

 **...**

I'm not Clueless.

They say I take after Dad, that I'm not nearly self aware enough to notice the stuff that seem so obvious to everyone else. But that's not true.

I noticed when Jazz started covering for me. I thought she had figured out my secret, I just didn't want to believe it. I noticed her slowly leaving the world of psychology and enter the world of the paranormal. I saw her losing her mind and start chasing after Bigfoot, Nessie, La Chupacabra, and don't even get me started on Mothman.

I noticed when Mom and Dad started doubting their hate of Phantom. Even though they don't admit it and still threaten me, I've seen the changes. Their aim is suddenly worse? I don't think so. I saw Mom's research on dead Fenton relatives. She's gotten far, almost traced us back to the Civil War years. Maybe one day she'll figure it out.

I noticed when Tuck was jealous of my powers, and I can see now that he's more scared of that jealousy ever since he saw what it could do to him. I know he felt betrayed when I started talking to Valerie. That it was extremely hypocritical of me to scold him for that crush and then I jumped in head first the moment she gave me attention.

I also notice things about myself. That I do let my temper get out of control sometimes. Sometimes I can act more ghostly than I should. I care more about grades and disappointing my family than I let on. And I can get carried away with my want of acceptance and it makes me turn my back on those who matter most.

Sam…she's a completely different story. I seem to notice less about her, after all she is the one that started calling me Clueless in the first place. Once that happened, I made it a personal goal to start understanding her more. It could also be that pesky little crush from middle school, I'm not unaware of it. I just deny it. A lot.

I noticed a little too late that she felt guilty about the accident. That argument still weighs on my mind, and I always try to apologize for screaming in her face that it was her fault. She always shoos it away, but I know now what she's actually thinking.

I noticed a little too late theat ectoplasm has a different effect on her bloodstream. When Undergrowth tried to overtake her it connected them more than gave him power over her. I developed a theory about that, but it's a thought for a different time.

Her and Star. It was another thing I noticed a little too late.

…

" _What are the plans for tonight?" Tucker asked. He leaned against my locker so I couldn't get to it and avoid the question. He knew I hated making plans. They always fall through, usually because of ghosts. But lately, they've been falling through because of her._

" _I don't know," I sighed, hoping it would be good enough. It wasn't. He just raised his eyebrow and shoved my hand away when I tried to phase it through him to grab my books._

" _She's not tutoring anymore. We can at least ask if she wants to hang out." He gestured to her with his chin._

 _She was far enough down the hall, at her own locker, that she couldn't hear us. And thank god she wasn't looking either, because I couldn't help the flash of heartbreak on my face. She hasn't been the same since Star fired her as her English tutor._

 _Her purple eyes seemed to fade closer to blue. Her skin was even paler than normal. Her eyes were sunken in, the bags under them protruding further than ever before. And I couldn't remember the last time I saw her smile._

 _Actually, yes I could. It was about a week ago. The night before she was fired. When I say the difference was night and day, I mean it literally._

 _One night she's laughing and joking around. She had a strange happy glow surrounding her that I loved, but couldn't seem to understand. She hadn't been around as often, but she spent most nights with Star. It was to be expected when she couldn't suddenly jump out her window whenever The Box Ghost or Skulker made a surprise appearance._

 _I was trying so hard to notice her, that I was the only one to notice when she was suddenly free. Tuck hadn't paid enough attention to see that Sam suddenly had a bunch of free time. I had to ask what happened, and she told us she had been released of her tutoring duties_

 _And that's when I saw the physical changes. Her eyes were bloodshot for days. She was constantly zoned out. She wouldn't even look anyone in the eyes. Like she was hiding something. Like she was desperate to talk but couldn't._

 _That's when it hit me._

 **…**

Yeah. Tutoring my foot.

Everyone had suspicions about Star. There was always rumors about her and Val or Paulina. I even noticed years ago that she was always at Paulina's beck and call. She was the gold star lap dog.

Sam was the one that pulled it away from my attention though. Sam's always hated gossip. If it's not your business, then don't worry about it. Don't listen to it. And definitely don't add to it.

Sam, I had never noticed it about her. I knew she supported. I knew her and her family organized the annual Pride Parade in honor of her uncle who had been victim to a hate crime when she was younger.

But that's as far as I thought it went. She was a supporter. Hate had affected her and her family and they felt a responsibility to help eradicate it. She had always dated guys, well at least one. She never mentioned anything about girls. She never came out, at least to me and Tuck.

And as far as I knew, she didn't like Star. She felt she was the epitome of mindless popular girls that cared more about make up than anything else. Heck, when she first got the job as Star's tutor she complained for weeks.

But they started getting closer, and I just assumed it was good for her. I mean, she is a feminist who only has guy friends. Well she has Jazz, but that's a bit different. Most of their friendship revolves around ghost hunting and helping me with school. I think that's just because Sam is more in touch with her inner child and sees Jazz and as some crazed older sibling that mothers us a bit too much.

But it was there. What Sam and Star had was definitely not platonic. I mean, it's just English. Do you really need to study everyday for months about Shakespeare? Does getting fired from being someone's tutor really hurt that bad? I definitely don't think so.

But I took a page from Jazz's book and gave her some time. I wanted her to come to me. But nearly a month went by and nothing. I'm really not as patient as my sister, and I'm not as good with subtlety.

…

" _You sure you're okay, Sam?" I asked as she put the thermos into the release slot._

" _You've asked about fifteen times, Danny." Well, at least her sarcasm hadn't been affected. She was still breathing heavy and sweating. I mean, it was just Youngblood. The fight lasted for maybe ten minutes, she shouldn't be this out of shape._

" _I just want to be sure." I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You look a little pale. You want me to make you something?"_

" _I just need some water. Plus the only thing in the fridge is your Dad's fudge." She plastered on that fake smile, the one that didn't reach her eyes. The one she thought I was Clueless enough to think was real. "I don't think he'd be very happy if it went missing."_

 _She got two steps past me before I grabbed her hand. She turned and raised an eyebrow at me._

" _Did you love her?" I hated myself for asking. But I needed to know. And she needed to talk. It was killing her, I could tell._

" _I don't know-", she stopped suddenly. She looked me in the eyes, and realized I wasn't backing down. She could read me like that. Sam's always been one step ahead of me. "How long have you known?"_

" _I figured it out about a month ago." I pulled her in for a quick hug. She was trembling, probably holding in tears. "I'm not as Clueless as you think I am."_

 _And she laughed. It was more of a quick chuckle, but it was real. My old Sam was coming back, breaking out of this shell she built around herself. She pulled away, and for the first time in almost two months, her smile met her eyes._

" _If that were true, you wouldn't even need to ask."_

 **…**

It's been a few weeks since that conversation. I still have no idea what it means.

I mean, I hope. I hope it means that somewhere in her heart is a place just for me. I hope that she can't seem to love Star because she's too busy silently loving me the way I silently love her. But that's just hope.

What's important is my Sam is back. She's smiling again. She's got energy. Her eyes have that glow again. She's back and hanging with me and Tuck all the time. She's planning a miniature pride parade for Casper High.

She hasn't opened up about her sexuality, or even Star in general. But I think her knowing that I know helps a lot. Maybe one day I can get her to talk. Maybe one day I'll ask what exactly she meant.

But for now, I'll remain Clueless.


End file.
